UNA APUESTA DE AMOR
by PrincesaBerry
Summary: PRIMER FIC  FABERRY/PEZBERRY DOS AMIGAS QUE SE VUELVEN RIVALES POR CONQUISTAR A UNA MISMA PERSONA
1. CAP 1

**UNA APUESTA DE AMOR**

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE GLEE ME PERTENENCEN**

_**ENTES QUE NADA ESTA ES LA IDEA DE UN FABERRY/PEZBERRY**_

_**DOS AMIGAS, DOS RIVALES QUE TRATARAN DE CONQUISTAR A UNA MORENA DE OJOS COLOR CHOCOLATE POR MEDIO DE UNA APUESTA, PERO REALMENTE ES SOLO UNA APUESTA SIN IMPORTANCIA? O SOLO EL PRETEXTO PARA MOSTRAR SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS….. UNA IMPULSADA POR UNA SUPUESTA FRUSTRACION AL QUITARLE A SU NOVIO CUANDO REALMENTE ELLA MISMA ESTA ENAMORADA DE SU VICTIMA Y OTRA POR UNA FALSA ACTITUD PARA ESCONDER SU ADMIRACIONY CARIÑO HACIA LA MISMA**_

EL COMIENZO CAP 1

PASILLOS DEL INSTITUTO WILLIAN MCKINLEY

**TE ODIO SANTANA LOPEZ POR TU ESTUPIDA IDEA HE PERIDO A RACHEL EL AMOR DE MI VIDA**

TE RECUERDO FABRAY QUE TU ACEPTASTE GUSTOSA, ADEMAS NO ERES LA UNICA QUE PIERDE YO TAMBIEN ME ENAMORE DE RAUPAUL Y NO ME DARE POR VENCIDA TAN FACILMENTE

AAGGGR (la rubia salta sobre la latina proporcionándole una cantidad de golpes, la cual la latina no se queda atrás tirando de los cabellos dorados de la rubia)TE ODIO TE ODIO TE ODIOOO (llora)

DETENGANSE!... SANTANA(sostenida por la entrenadora sue) y QUINN (la detiene de la cintura will shuster)

SUE: EN ESTE MOMENTO LAS DOS A MI OFICINA NO PERMITIRE ESTE TIPO DE ACTOS DE DOS DE MIS CHEERIOS LA CAPITANA Y SUBCAP QUE IMAGEN DAN HABER (voltea a ver a los espectadores) HOLGAZANES A SUS CLASES NO HAY NADA QUE VER AQUÍ

_**Flash back….**_

S: QUE TANTO MIRAS FABRAY?

Q: NO LA SOPORTO SIEMPRE TIENE ESA SONRISA, COMO SI NADA LE PREOCUPARA Y ESOS SUEÑOS… QUE SE CREE MEJOR QUE UNO, NO ES POPULAR NI TAMPOCO ES MUY BONITA NO PUEDO NEGAR TIENE UNAS LINDAS PIERNAS Y UNA VOZ IMPRESIONANTE PERO SU ACTITUD DE DIVA ME DESESPERA ME FRUSTRA SIN CONTAR CON EL ECHO DE QUE EL ESTUPIDO DE FINN LA PREFIRIERA A ELLA EN VEZ DE A MI, YO CAPITANA DE LA CHEERIOS, POPULAR, DE BUENA FAMILIA, GUAPA SIN CONTAR LOS QUE MUEREN POR MI CHICOS Y CHICAS LIDER Y EL PREFIERA A ESA MANHANDS. LA ODIO

S: MMM FINNOCIENTA NO TE DEBE IMPORTAR LA VERDAD ES UN TONTO Y RECUERDA SI SHERK ENCONTRO SU OGRA POR QUE EL NO HIBA A ENCONTRAR SU TONTA JAJA SON TAL PARA CUAL, ES CIERTO NO SE COMPARA CON NOSOTRAS PERO DEBES DE TENERLE LASTIMA PUES CON ESA NARIZ TAN GRANDE QUE PARECIERA SE ESCONDE DETRÁS DE ELLA Y QUE FINNOREX LA PRETENDA PUEDE QUE SOLO ESTE CON ELLA EL RATO CUANDO SE ABURRA VOLVERA A TI COMO SIEMPRE LO HACE CUANDO ANDA CON ALGUIEN SOLO PARA ACOSTARSE Y DESPUES DEJARLA COMO UN TRAPO SUCIO

Q: NO PUEDO EVITARLO SENTIR TANTA RABIA

S: YA TRANQUILIZA TU MOUNSTRO DE OJOS VERDE LOS CELOS NO SON NADA BUENO

Q: CELOS NO PARA NADA, ES SOLO QUE NO PUEDO PERMITIR ME PASEN POR ALTO MI POPULARIDAD Y STATUS NO SERA BIEN VISTO CUALQUIERA PODRA HACER LO QUE QUIERA (si muero de celos)

S: TENGO UNA IDEA PARA HACER ENTRETENIDO TODO ESTO, TU TE VENGAS Y YO ME DIVIERTO

Q: UNA IDEA?...TU SANTANA LOPEZ, JAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR, POR FAVOR QUE SERA ESA IDEA QUE HAGA PUEDAN ESTAR SEPARADOS?

S: ME HAS DICHO QUE ERES LO SUFICIENTEMENTE GUAPA COMO PARA QUE CUALQUIERA SE FIJE EN TI, CIERTO?

Q: CIERTO

S: PERO YO CREO QUE NO. MMM PORQUE LA NOMO NUNCA SE FIJARIA EN TI

Q: TRANQUILA SANTANA YO NO SOY ASI PARA EMPEZAR, APARTE NO ME INTERESARIA QUE LA NOMO SE FIJE EN MI. SOLO QUIERO NO ESTE CON FINN

S:MIRA SI LOGRAS HACER QUE SE ENAMORE DE TI PODRAS HACER CON ELLA LO QUE QUIERAS,DEJARA A FINN Y DESPUES LA DEJAS TU A ELLA

Q: NO SE SANTANA, ES ALGO DESCABELLADO ESTA BIEN LA ODIO PERO TAMPOCO ES PARA TANTO ES UN MINIODIO JAJAJA

S:TONTA, PUES CREO SON EXCUSAS Y REALMENTE NO ERES CAPAZ DE CONQUISTARLA SI YO ME LO PROPUSIERA ELLA CAERIA AMIS PIES

Q:IGUAL QUE BRITT NO?, LA CUAL ESTA FELIZ CON ARTIE JAJA

S:CALLATE FABRAY QUE ESOS SON OTROS QUE EN SU MOMENTO LES LLEGARA MI VENGANZA, PERO SE QUE SI ME LO PROPUSIERA LA CONQUISTO

Q: MMM TAN SEGURA ESTAS? NO CREO SEAS SU TIPO

S: SI LO ESTOY, Y COMO SABES QUE NO SOY SU TIPO QUIZA AL FINAL SI LO SOYA DEMAS TAPANDOLE LA BOCA CREO NO SERIA TAN MAL DISFRUTAR ESE CUERPO DEBAJO DE TODA ESA RIDICULEZ QUE TIENE PUESTA JAJAJA

Q: SANTANA!

S:QUE FABRAY? TE APUESTO TU TITULO DE CAPITANA A QUE LA CONQUISTO ANTES QUE TU

Q:MI PUESTO DE CAPITANA? JAJAJA NO ME HAGAS REIR, NO LA CONQUISTARAS NI TAMPOCO TENDRAS MI PUESTO ELLA NO BATEA DE TU LADO COMO YO TAMPOCO SANATAN

S: LA GRAN QUINN FABARY TIENE ACASO MIEDO, Y NO TE ENAMORARAS DEL ENEMIGO ES SOLO USARLA ADEMAS EL QUE ESTES CON ELLA NO TE HACE DE ALGUN EQUIPO PORQUE ES SOLO EXPERIMENTACION

Q: Y SI ACEPTO QUE GANO YO?

S: APARTE DE SEPARAR A FINNOCIENTO DE RAUPAUL, Y TU ESTATUS SEGUIRA EN LA CUMBRE MMM QUE TE PARECE UNA SALIDA DONDE YO PAGARE TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS ESE DIA

Q: TODO LO QUE YO QUIERA?

S: SI TODO LO QUE TU QUIERAS, ENTONCES ES UN TRATO, ACEPTAS?

Q:MMM OK SANTANA ACEPTO PERO ESTO ES SOLO ENTRE NOSOSTRAS NO PODREMOS DECIR NADA A NADIE DE LA APUESTA, Y DE UNA VEZ TE DIGO QUE VAYAS AHORRANDO PORQUE SE QUE GANARE YO QUE NADIE SE RESISTE A MIS ENCANTOS (guiñe un ojo) UNA FABRAY NUNCA PIERDE

S:SI NUNCA PIERDE QUE LA ENANA TE QUITO EL NOVIO JAJAJA

Q:SANTANA!

S: OK ESTA BIEN, PERO VE PREPARANDOTE PARA DEJAR LA CAPITANIA LISTA PARA MI PORQUE CREEME QUE NO ME DEJARE GANAR ESTA VEZ, APARTIR DE MAÑANA EMPEZAREMOS CON LA APUESTA

Q:ASI SERA

_**Fin flash back**_

-/-

YA EN CASA, POR FIN…(suspiro) PORQUE ACEPTE LA IDEA DE SANTANA, ES VERDAD ES ALGO CRUEL, PERO DE CIERTA MANERA CON ESE PRETEXTO PUEDO ACERCARME A ELLA SIN QUE SANTANA SOSPECHE, QUIZA ELLA SI ME CORRESPONDA PERO COMO CONQUISTARLA SI NUNCA ME HE ATREVIDO A ACERCARME A ELLA AL MENOS QUE SEA PARA AGREDIRLA O HUMILLARLA QUE TONTA PENSAR QUE SERA FACIL, NO LO SERA ELLA ESTA CON EL ESTUPIDO DE FINN, NO SOMOS NI SIQUIERA AMIGAS SIN CONTAR QUE ME HA DE ODIAR POR TODO LO QUE LE ECHO ESTE TIEMPO, PERO ….(cerro los ojos) YA QUINN DEJA DE SOÑAR NO SEAS TONTA ELLA NUNCA TE AMARA, PUES NO SE COMO LE HARE PERO NO PUEDO PERDER ESA APUESTA SANTANA NO SERA CAPITANA, LA VERDAD NO ES TANTO POR DEJAR DE SER CAPITANA EL QUE NO QUIERA PERDER, EN EL FONDO QUIERO QUE ELLA ME AME COMO LA AMO EN FIN HAY QUE DESCANSAR MAÑANA SERA UN DIA LARGO Y HAY QUE ESTAR EN LA MEJOR DISPOSICION PARA EMPEZAR MI MANIOBAR (susurro antes de dormir) santana no ganaras …. Ella es mía….solo mía…

-/-

(Santana en casa) COMO SE ME OCURRIO ESTA IDEA TAN TONTA SE QUE SIEMPRE TENGO QUE PARECER UNA PERRA PERO SERE HONESTA CON LA UNICA PERSONA QUE LO SOY OSEA CONMIGO AVECES EXAGERO… MMM PERO ES UNA BUENA OPORTUNIDAD PARA ACERCARME A RACHEL SE QUE MI AMOR ES BRITT PERO SI NUNCA ME HUBIERA ENAMORADO DE ELLA SEGURAMENTE ESTARIA CON RACHEL ADMIRO SU FORTALEZA UNA QUE NUNCA TENDRE SI NO ES ACOSTA DE LASTIMAR A ALGUIEN NI ESA CALIDEZ QUE ELLA TRASMITE SOLO BRITT Y RACHEL CUANDO ESTAN CERCA ME HACEN SENTIR ESA TRANQUILIDAD Y TERNURA, LO SIENTO QUINN SE QUE LA AMAS, YO TAMBIEN LA QUIERO Y PORQUE NO SI PUEDO CONQUISTARLA Y SER CAPITANA QUE MEJOR ASI NADIE SE PODRA METER CON NOSOTRAS NI JUZGARNOS.. SE QUE PIENSES LA MORENA NO BATEA DE MI LADO (suspiro)FABRAY SI SUPIERAS QUE CADA QUE ESTAMOS JUNTAS VEO COMO TE MIRA PERO NO SERA IMPEDIMENTO YA PERDI A BRITT Y AHORA NO PERDERE A LA ENANA, QUE CADA UNO DE ESOS APODOS ES LA MANERA DE DEMOSTRARLE MI CARIÑO SE QUE ES ALGO DIFICIL PERO ES COMO SOY NUNCA HE SIDO EXPRESIVA ABIERTAMENTE…SANTANA SI QUE TE LA PUSISTE DIFICIL HASTA PARA TI (tonta, tonta, tonta) LO SIENTO EN VERDAD QUINN PERO NO PERDERE NO puedo perder ella será mía….(duermo)

CERRAR LOS OJOS TENIENDO EN MENTE UN SOLO OBJETIVO CONQUISTAR A RACHEL BERRY, MOSTRANDO QUE SOLO ES PARA MOLESTAR PERO DEBAJO DE ESA MASCARA ESTAN SENTIMIENTO INTENSOS, AMOR, CARIÑO, DESEO, ADMIRACION Y GANAS DE NO DEJARCE VENCER SERA DIFICIL PERO NO IMPOSIBLE

_**Nota: hasta para mí la puse difícil como diantres la conquistaran, ahora si jajaja me auto mato la verdad es una idea loca que rondaba en mi cabeza no sé cómo será solo sé que escribo cuando me nace hacerlos y necesito expresarlo ahora si algo en que ocuparme**_

**Twitter: princesaberry24 **


	2. Chapter 2

**EL PRIMER MOVIMIENTO….. (Cap. 2)**

Un nuevo día comienza en casa de los Berry

6:00 am. (timbre) aaah a despertar un nuevo día comienza, como siempre no puede faltar mi rutina toda celebridad debe tener un orden para aprovechar el tiempo al máximo, por que ayer Quinn y santana me miraban tanto? seguro es porque hablaba con Finn,(suspiro) me encanta estar con él aunque a veces sea un tonto que piense en sexo como todo adolecente, claro yo no pienso en eso siento que el amor es suficiente sin tener que tener que estar teniendo relaciones sexuales con tu pareja, el amor es…..mirarse a los ojos y ver en esa otra persona una luz que te llena que al abrazarte sientas que estas protegida y segura que sus besos son pequeñas dosis de oxigeno para vivir .es tarde a ducharse y alistarme para el instituto

Mama es tarde porque no me levantaste (baja una rubia a toda prisa con su uniforme de porrista) tengo que hacer unas cosas antes de llegar al colegio. Besos mama chao

(En el carro camino al instituto)

Primer día acercarme a Rachel, pero como? No puedo llegar como si nada y decirle buenos días Rachel que tal, será raro y se extrañara de cuando acá tanta amabilidad de mi parte ya sé que genial Fabray es una muy buena idea

(Paso por una florería) disculpe señora tiene rosas blancas

Florista: claro que si señorita

Q: me dirá indecisa pero…podría pintarla, no es que no la aprecie blanca pero quiero sea especial y me gustaría si pudiera pintarla azul

Florista: si de hecho estamos probando con la nueva moda de flores pintadas aquí tiene

Q: gracias, listo la dejare en tu casillero con una nota anónima y cuando sea el momento sabrás quien es tu admirador, jajá santana no contaba con mi inteligencia por algo soy la capitana se que le encantara la creatividad y el romanticismo

- (en el instituto)

_Que me vez tarado sigue tu camino, pero quien está ahí raupaul y finnociento mmm, tengo una idea genial, fase uno separar los y conociendo a calentonfinn tengo el plan perfecto (mirada traviesa) lo siento Rachel pero hoy tu serás libre fabray prepárate a perder_

(Transcurría el día en el instituto cambio de clases)

Donde estará finn pues habían quedado para comer como siempre, quizá esta en el gimnasio (camino hacia él y escucho unos gemidos salir de uno de los salones cerca del gym) finn! Cómo pudiste sabes cuánto te amaba porque! (Sale corriendo llorando)

Dos porristas se acercan a cierto jugado de manera picara e insinuante, Tania y Sabrina dos porristas de las cheerios de un grado menor, pero no por eso dejaban de ser unas mujeres hermosas,

Tania; delgada, de tez blanca estatura media muy lindas piernas con unos ojos color azul y un cabello rojo lacio con unas leves ondas en las puntas unos labios gruesos carnosos y rojos

Sabrina: un poco mas llenita con cuerpo de reloj cabello negro como la noche largo y lacio, unos ojos verdes cono las esmeraldas y unos labios delgados pero antojables

Hola finn me preguntaba si tu quisieras hacer travesuras con nosotras, te aseguro no te vas arrepentir(guiñándole el ojo ambas)

Pero no puedo chicas espero a Rachel

Sab: pero solo será un rato Finn además no quisieras estar con dar hermosuras? apoco la mini diva te de todo lo que necesitas como hombre (pasando su mano por el rostro de fin)

Tan: necesitas distraerte vamos finn nos tendrás a las dos solas para ti prometemos no decirle a nadie solo queremos divertirnos después de tanto estrés en clase

Ok chicas me convencieron y quien se puede resistir a dos hermosuras como ustedes

Los chicos entraron a un salón vacio, empezaron con besos entre fin y las chicas, después las dos chicas empezaron a acariciar a fin y entre ellas el al verlas se excitaba, y quería participar más tocándolas y entrando al juego de tres

_Lo que necesito muy bien chicas con este video será muy buen as para mi, nunca pensé que fueran tan calientes, viéndolas recordare después llamarlas para una pi llamada_

Finn, estas aquí…. finn!

Listo ya está en su casillero cuando la vea con la nota se sorprenderá, va en serio Rachel, te amo y quiero estés conmigo, (pasa corriendo la morocha) que pasa porque sale así, voy tras ella o la dejo sola demonios Quinn las oportunidades no te llegan todos los días

(En el baño de chicas)

Q: Rachel esta te encuentras bien

R: que quieres quinn déjame sola

Q: lo siento Berry no quería molestar tu momento de drama, solo que al verte así pensé te pasaba algo pero está bien me voy (eso me pasa por tonta, crees sería fácil)

R: espera quinn, discúlpame no quise ser grosera pero…. no estoy bien

Q: eso veo Berry de seguro no te dieron un solo o escuchaste cantar a alguien de manera desastrosa y por eso haces drama

R:no es eso quizá si fuera así no sentiría el dolor que tengo en el pecho (llora)

Q:que te pasa Rachel me estas asustando (se acerca a ella) dime qué te pasa

R: es Finn, lo encontré con Sabrina y Tania me engañaba con ellas (llora con dolor)

Q: es por finn ( el imbécil te hizo llorar mi princesa, lo odio) tranquila Berry el no era para ti te mereces alguien mejor que te deje lucirte como la estrella que eres, que no apague tu luz, y finn aparte de ser un imbécil también es un egoísta así que no vale la pena que estés así por el

R: lo sé pero lo quiero es el amor de mi vida

Q: (el amor de tu vida puedo ser yooo) mira lo dices porque en este momento te sientes traicionada pero ya verás que mas a delante me das la razón, ya no llores que tus ojos tan lindos se opacan con esas lágrimas que son por un tonto que no te valora

R: gracias quinn, cuando no eres tan mala conmigo puedes ser un encanto

Q: no te ilusiones Berry es solo porque tus quejidos retumban en mis oídos pero tampoco es para tanto (tonta tenias que decir eso) ya mejor

R: si quinn gracias

Q: ok salgamos que toda vía hay clases

_Así que consolándola piensas acercarte a ella, pues no te durara mucho fabray disfrútalo mientras dura porque toda vía tengo mi movimiento (las ve salir del baño y caminar hacia los casilleros)_

R :que clase tienes quinn?

Q:quimica contigo Berry, son de las pocas clases en las que nos topamos (miraba de reojo a la morena)

Abría su casillero, cuando aparece finn

F: Rachel deja que te explique

R: no tienes nada que explicar todo esta más que claro te vi y no puedes negarlo

F: pero Rachel entiéndeme ellas me sedujeron

R: (mira dentro del casillero para sacar su libro sin darse cuenta de que cae una nota)si piensas que con esta flor perdonare tu infidelidad está muy equivocado una simple flor no calmara mi dolor

Quinn permanecía de espectadora ente la situación con una mirada triste y molesta al ver que su plan de la flor no resulto, termino recibiendo le merito el tonto de Finn, sin contar el hecho de que seguía buscando a Rachel después de lo que le hizo

F: pero amor déjame hablar, espera….

La morena toma de la muñeca a quinn sin dejarla reaccionar

R: vámonos que no quiero hablar con traidores y se nos hace tarde para la clase

Ok fase uno completada separar a la enana de finnorex, viene mi fase dos santana entra al juego, fabray siento te vas a la banca….

**_que tal pues aquí otro avance ya se ponen las cosas en camino, que mal no vio la rosa, Rachel ni modo mi quinn primer strike, santana que malvada pero en la guerra y el amor todo se vale, lo siento finn te vas con tus excusas de seducción a otra parte en fin que pasara cual es la fase dos de santana? quinn cual será tu otra estrategia, seguirás dado flores azules o serán verdes, moradas el arcoíris completo? haay que emoción ya quiero el otro cap, jejej que loca la que lo escribe complicación y mas complicacion_**

twitter: princesaberry24

UNA DISCULPA, PERO ES EL PRIMERO QUE HAGO Y SUBO A ESTA PAG. LES PIDO PASIENCIA EN CUANTO A LAS PUBLICACIONES UNA VEZ QUE LE AGARRE EL HILO SERA MAS FACIL Y NO REP CAP :) GRACIAS POR LOS QUE ME ESCRIBIERON


	3. Chapter 3

**SANTANA VS QUINN (cap. 3)**

En clase de química

R: no lo entiendo, como tiene el descaro de venir a hablarme… (Furiosa camina hacia el salón arrastrando a quinn)

Q: suéltame Berry (ojos molestos) yo puedo ir sola a clase (como pudo pensar que el tonto le dio la flor! ni siquiera miro la nota)

R: lo siento no fue mi intención, es que me molesta y no me doy cuenta de mis actos, discúlpame por traerte así lo siento (bajo la mirada)

Q: (suspiro) ok, tranquila, pero que no vuelva a ocurrir, te entiendo estas molesta pero no soy yo la que deba pagar el plato roto, cuando no lo use

R: si lo siento mil perdones

(Entrando a clases)

PROF: señoritas hasta que se dignan a entrar en mi clase y nos hacen el honor de contar con su compañía, pero llegan tarde y ya están armadas las parejas así que por ser las últimas trabajaran juntas tomen asiento

Q: genial el destino esta de mi parte más tiempo para compartir con Rachel, ya tengo pretexto perfecto

R:lo siento si no quieres trabajar conmigo lo entenderé, puedo hacer mi parte y tú la tuya, sé que es la persona con la que menos quieres estar ya que no somos amigas

Q: tranquila Rachel, no tengo inconveniente en trabajar contigo, además sería una buena oportunidad para empezar mmm quizá no una gran amistad pero ya es un comienzo

R:gracias, en verdad me gustaría ser tu amiga no tienes idea de cuánto desee esto pasara (calla Rachel, estás hablando de mas que va a pensar, que te gusta! Tranquila)

Q: jajaja así que la diva se moría de ganas por ser mi amiga

R: tampoco es para tanto, pero si me gustaría una amistad, ya este es nuestro último año y quiero las cosas salgan bien (sonrió)

Q: me parece bien,

Una voz las saco de su charla amena

Profe: sritas, puedo continuar con mi clase, o tenemos que seguir escuchando, quien quiere ser amiga de quien?

(Ambas miran apenada al maestro y asienten)

Santana mientras tanto

S:profesor shuster, quisiera hablar con usted

W: dime santana en que puedo apoyarte toma asiento

S: vera profesor mmm, es difícil para mí decirle esto, sabe que no suelo ser una persona expresiva y lo que le diré a continuación solo quiero que quede entre nosotros 2 prométame no saldrá de aquí..

W: que pasa santana, no puedo prometer algo si no se qué situación es la que suceda (miro extrañado a santana, la conocía y sabia que lo que diría era algo difícil para ella pues no suele entrar y pedir secretos)

S: vera ya viene las seccionales, y quisiera hacer un dueto en clases para practicar,

W: interrumpe) me parece fantástico, que tengas interés en la competencia y no hay problema sabes que puedes hacer el dueto con britt, aunque sinceramente ella tiene que practicar mas sus registros que tu pero encantado escucharlas cantar

S: no, Sr. No es con britany el dueto que quiero hacer por eso quiero su ayuda

W:como no entiendo? (Mas confundido que al principio)

S: ok, al grano quiero hacer un dueto con berry

W: WOOW sí que me has sorprendido, puesto que nunca imagine pidiera cantar un dueto con Rachel, estás segura que escuche bien, quieres hacer un dueto con Rachel? Mayor razón para querer escucharlas sería algo nuevo, bien me gusta tu idea, pero dime sinceramente porque ella?

S:la situación es la siguiente, sr shuster. Sabe que ella y yo no nos llevamos bien, y pues es el último año quiero las cosas hacerlas diferente por eso necesito su ayuda

W: sigo sin entender cómo te puedo ayudar, quieres elija una canción para ustedes? Lo cual no entiendo imagino Rachel ya debió encontrar la canción perfecta para ustedes

S:ese es el detalle ella no sabe que quiero cantar un dueto con ella (miro apenada) es por eso que quiero su ayuda, quiero que usted ponga el dueto, yo no puedo llegar a pedírselo sería extraño para ambas, aparte mi imagen no la puedo cambiar tan pronto por eso vine a pedirle su ayuda, sabe que si fuera fácil lo haría yo pero no es así por eso quiero usted me ayude y que nadie sepa que yo pedí ese dueto

W: pero no entiendo, sabes que no me gusta mentir santana, es cierto que no son las mejores amigas pero no creo ella se oponga si tu se lo pides,

S: entiendo (bajo la cabeza) no debí haberle pedido ayuda lo mejor será que me vaya y olvide lo que le dije será mejor pensar en otra cosa (Se levanta para retirarse)

W:espera santana, está bien te ayudare, tomando en consideración que haces un gran esfuerzo en venir, formare los duetos

S: (dando la espalda, formando una sonrisa en su rostro voltea disimuladamente) gracias señor shuster me retiro (bien ya empecé a mover mis piezas)

YA TERMINADA LAS CLASES

R: te veo en mi casa a las 5 para empezar con la tarea, te parece bien?

Q: ok. Rachel te veo al rato

(Ambas se despiden )

(En casa de rache)

R: no sé porque estoy nerviosa es solo un trabajo, pero o puedo evitar sentirme así no se cómo actuar, calma Rachel barbará berry, respira hondo, despeja tu mente y piensa que es como cualquier otro compañero, sabemos que es lo que sientes, pero no queremos espantarla pues quizá puedan ser amigas, estamos consiente que sus ojos, sus labios, su cabello y fina nariz nos fascinan, pero recuerda tienes a finn como tu novio, momento fin ya no es mi novio después de verlo con las … no sé cómo decirles es obvio que no somos nada, pero también no debo de tener esos pensamientos sobre quinn, lo mejor será dejar de pensar cosas y olvidar este monologo interno y alistarme que no tarda en llegar

(Mientras tanto)

Q: ok aquí vamos tranquila, recuerda no puede sospechar actúa como siempre, ok no como siempre (pensaba mientras conducía camino a casa de Rachel) porque siempre has sido una pesada con ella pero tampoco puedes ser tan miel, porque pensara que ocurre algo malo contigo, pero no puedo evitarlo estar cerca de ella querer besarla , tocar esas piernas tan… dios! que pensamientos fabray ya pareces a santana, que pensando en ella hoy no la vi en todo el día que estará planeando pero tengo por seguro que quieta no está ok ya llegamos puf. Respira y allá voy…

(Llegando a la puerta)

R: hola quinn pasa (que linda se ve con su cabello suelto y esa cintilla que solo le divide el flequillo, y ese vestido floreado amarillo, la hace ver tan tierna, que quisiera abrazarla, basta de pensar así Rachel)

Q: hola Rachel (woow, que linda se ve con ese short de mezclilla ajustado y su blusa de tirantes blanca se ve que su rutina matutina si le funciona pareciera cuerpo de porrista si no usara en el cole esas vestimentas tan raras)

Ambas subieron a la habitación de la morena sexy….

-/-/-

Gracias por leer el fic. Y sus comentarios han sido de ayuda y motivación : )

A mi #fan1 (YA TENGO) le agradezco por leer

A mis escritoras de fic., Karla, Carmen y flor, porque por ellas me gustaron los fanfic (Faberry, secuestrando al amor y **_nuevos camino1y2 ) que _**tengo el gusto de conocer(me sentí como cuando conoces a un artista de la tele jajá así de importante ) :P

**_Y sobre todo a una persona especial que siempre será así mi srita, berry personal (porque tengo una en casa, bueno en la ciudad ) GRACIAS por siempre creer en mí apoyarme y por permitirme sentirme especial ….._**

Próximo cap. Próximo jueves, britt también aparece pero más adelante jojo la verdad me gusto la idea espero sea de su agrado

p.d. Estamos en campaña de computón puesto que una de las escritoras queridas del medio fanfic perdió su lap y así no actualizara seguido y moriré porque será más larga la espera jajaja broma

mil disculpas pero apenas estoy agarrándole la ondaaa a la pag de fanfiction :s

**Tw: princesafaberry**

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN **


	4. Chapter 4

DONDE ESTA BRITTANA … cap 4

Q: (la miraba fijamente) rach, que tienes?

R: nada quinn, que puedo tener? O aque te refieres, no entiendo

Q:estas muy seria, callada y algo que tu no tienes es eso el silencio no es tu mejor cualidad

R:lo siento pero es solo que pienso cosas

Q: se puede saber que cosas?

R: que no quiero enarmorarme mas, siempre que lo hago me rompen el corazón, me engañan o utilizan o no funciona, jess, puck, fin…sobretodo fin, nunca pensé me hisiera esto, porque me engaño asi lo odio (llora) es mejor no amar

Q: rach (se acerca y la abraza) sabes yo también tenia miedo, bueno me da miedo enamorarme, pero (se quedo pensando) has escuchado la fabula **UN CORAZON PERFECTO..**

**R:**NO

Q: ok te la contare, pero promete que dejaras de llorar?

R: si (con una media sonrisa entre sus brazos)

Q: ok, dice asi

**el corazón perfecto.  
><strong>  
><em><span>un día un hombre joven se situó en el centro<br>de un poblado y proclamó que él poseía el  
>corazón más hermoso de toda la comarca.<span>_

_una gran multitud se congregó a su alrededor  
>y todos admiraron y confirmaron que su corazón<br>era perfecto, pues no se observaban en el ni  
>márcas ni rasguños.<em>

_sí, coincidieron todos que era el corazón  
>más hermoso que hubieran visto.<br>al verse admirado el joven se sintió más  
>orgulloso aún, y con mayor fervor aseguró<br>poseer el corazón más hermoso de todo el  
>vasto lugar .<em>

_de pronto un anciano se acercó y dijo:  
>"¿porqué dices eso, si tu corazón no es ni<br>tan, aproximadamente, tan hermoso como el mío?_

_sorprendidos la multitud y el joven miraron  
>el corazón del viejo y vieron que, si bien<br>latía vigorosamente, éste estaba cubierto de  
>cicatrices y hasta había zonas donde faltaban<br>trozos y éstos habían sido reemplazados por  
>otros que no encastraban perfectamente en el<br>lugar, pues se veían bordes y aristas irregulares en su derredor.  
>es más, había lugares con huecos, donde<br>faltaban trozos profundos._

_la mirada de la gente se sobrecogió  
>- ¿como puede él decir que su corazón<br>es más hermoso?, pensaron ..._

_el joven contempló el corazón del anciano  
>y al ver su estado desgarbado, se echó a reír.<em>

_"debes estar bromeando," dijo.  
>"compara tu corazón con el mío...<br>el mío es perfecto._

_en cambio el tuyo es un  
>conjunto de cicatrices y dolor."<em>

_"es cierto," dijo el anciano,  
>"tu corazón luce perfecto, pero yo jamás me<br>involucraría contigo...  
>mira, cada cicatriz representa una persona<br>a la cual entregué todo mi amor.  
>arranqué trozos de mi corazón para entregárselos<br>a cada uno de aquellos que he amado.  
>muchos a su vez, me han obsequiado un trozo<br>del suyo, que he colocado en el lugar que  
>quedó abierto.<br>como las piezas no eran iguales, quedaron  
>los bordes por los cuales me alegro,<br>porque al poseerlos me recuerdan el  
>amor que hemos compartido."<em>

_"hubo oportunidades, en las cuales entregué  
>un trozo de mi corazón a alguien, pero esa<br>persona no me ofreció un poco del suyo a cambio.  
>de ahí quedaron los huecos<br>- dar amor es arriesgar, pero a pesar del dolor  
>que esas heridas me producen al haber quedado<br>abiertas, me recuerdan que los sigo amando  
>y alimentan la esperanza, que algún día -tal vez-<br>regresen y llenen el vacío que han dejado  
>en mi corazón."<em>

_"¿comprendes ahora lo que es  
>verdaderamente hermoso?"<em>

_el joven permaneció en silencio,  
>lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.<br>se acercó al anciano, arrancó un trozo  
>de su hermoso y joven corazón y se lo ofreció.<em>

_el anciano lo recibió y lo colocó en su corazón,  
>luego a su vez arrancó un trozo del suyo<br>ya viejo y maltrecho y con él tapó  
>la herida abierta del joven.<br>la pieza se amoldó, pero no a la perfección.  
>al no haber sido idénticos los trozos,<br>se notaban los bordes._

_el joven miró su corazón que ya no era perfecto,  
>pero lucía mucho más hermoso que antes,<br>porque el amor del anciano fluía en su interior._

_¡desde aquí puedo ver lo hermoso que es tu corazón!_

R: que hermoso quinn (la miraba admirada, sentía una paz y tranquilidad entre sus brazos, que con nadie mas había sentido, gracias en verdad esta hermoso

Q:vez Rachel, así que tranquila (le sonrió)_  
><span>_-/-/-/-

Santana se encontraba en su cuarto recordado…

**Flash back**

B: santy. Te quiero, (mientras le daba besos cortos en el cuello) no quiero separarme de ti nunca

S: britt nena sabes que eso no sucederá, no te alejare de mi, NO permitiré que eso suceda

B: entonces porque no quiere decir sobre lo nuestro?

S: bebe sabes que por el momento no estoy preparada, no quiero la gente te haga daño, mira lo que le paso a kurt, cuando supieron que era gay yo no se si podre soportarlo

B: pero no veo por qué ocultarlo, yo te quiero y se que eso podrá hacernos fuertes y salir adelante, no te deben importar los demás, mira a Rachel se burlan de ella, tu lo haces, la humillan y ella sigue luchando que se ira a Broadway, y es solo una, nosotras somos dos así que podremos juntas soportarlo, no tengas miedo yo estaré contigo, los demás no importan

S: amor ya veremos, mas adelante, no me siento preparada aun, aparte de la escuela mis padres, solo necesito tiempo

B: sabes artie me invito a salir

S: supongo, le habrás dicho que no a ese tarado verdad? (Poniéndose de pie con brazos cruzados)

B: pues no, le dije que si, porque solo somos amigos santy, además no le veo nada de malo

S: britt sabes que le gustas, y a mi me molesta que estés compartiendo tu tiempo con otra persona

B: santy, tu y yo también somos amigas solamente, no existe nada mas y no es porque yo no quiera, pero tu me pediste tiempo aparte nunca hemos hecho oficial algún compromiso

S: es una manera de presionarme brittany?

B: no. No, es solo que no quiero seguir escondiéndome

S: pues si quieres salir con el hazlo no me importa

B:santana, nunca hemos peleado, ni hablado así (triste)

S: discúlpame, creo lo mejor será que me vaya

B: pero yo no quiero te vayas así, enojada

S: no puedo evitarlo me muero de celos, por saber que saldrás con alguien mas, no lo vez que te quiero solo para mi

B: pero san, solo somos amigos es lindo conmigo solo eso

S:lo se pero creo que lo mejor será que me vaya la verdad todo esto no me ha puesto de muy buen humor, no quiero discutir contigo bebe, al menos que me digas que no iras

B: está bien santy, si quieres irte, porque si saldré con art

S: ok como quieras (salió como alma que lleva el diablo)

Fin flash back

En la habitación

S: pensar que por esos celos tontos te perdí si hubiera tenido el valor de luchar por ti en ese momento y tu un poco mas de paciencia las cosas serian diferentes

_**Para britt**_

_Incertidumbre_

_**hola bebe, se que tiene tiempo que no te escribo una carta así pero es necesario a veces regresar por el camino para ver el destino cuando no sabemos que rumbo tomamos pues pasa el tiempo y no veo ya para donde voy**_

_**antes que nada quiero que sepas que te amo, si, te amo que aunque pase el tiempo y no lo diga trate de disimularlo u ocultarlo el sentimiento sigue aquí adentro de este corazón, que piensa en ti se que hemos tenido momentos difíciles, que nos hemos lastimado, pero no todo ha sido malo también han habido momentos gratos y otros mas que gratos hermosos, es por eso que decidí jugármela por ti explayando en esta carta ese amor que no quiero perder que realmente quiero luchar para que este conmigo, si al final no lo deseas solo dilo pero ya no me tengas en incertidumbre asi solo sufrimos las dos.**_

_**se que en muchas ocasiones he fallado, pero es parte del ser humano, todos en algún momento nos equivocamos en verdad quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, se que abran momentos malos en los que alguna de las dos querrá salir corriendo, pero te puedo garantizar que también luchare por encontrar que todo mejore, que te amo con todo y cada una parte de mi ser, que por ese amor y el querer estar a tu lado luchare contra quien sea me la jugare por ti, no puedo seguir así pasando mis días separa de ti amándote como lo hago, pero también quiero saber si tu quieres jugártela por mi?… si realmente crees que ya no haya una oportunidad para salvar lo que tenemos si en verdad lo sientes así déjame ir lamentare que haya sido una cobarde por no luchar por esto, que dejamos que nuestros temores nos vencieran, pero sabré que realmente me dejaste ir y que viviéremos con eso cada una por su camino así como quiero luchar por ti, también quiero tu lo hagas por mi, se que no te puedo obligar porque siempre te lo he dicho tiene que nacer del corazón, pero si del tuyo no nace ya luchar solo dilo sin rencores, sin problemas, no te niego dolerá pero será un dolor definitivo no por pausas como venimos haciendo, en el cual nos alejamos y lastimamos pero realmente nunca nos separamos seguimos unidas por un hilo invisible de amor, no lo sientes igual que yo, pues claro que no porque somos personas diferente, pero en verdad bebe no te niegues esa oportunidad de estar conmigo si lo deseas, has a un lado los miedo y quédate conmigo vuelve a estar no como antes si no mejor que antes, pero ya no mantengas esto sin rumbo el tiempo pasa amor y la vida tenemos que vivirla no podemos quedar por siempre en este estancamiento es ahora o nunca, sea cual sea tu decisión no te calles no es justo para mi mantenerme siempre a la expectativa a espera de que hacer. solo quiero eso la seguridad de que luchas conmigo o decides apartarte deseo luches conmigo pero eres la que tiene la última palabra si no me respondes entenderé que decidiste declinar y seguir tu rumbo sin mi te amo aun en silencio …..**_

_**seré tu amiga siempre solo quiero dejes claro las cosas sabes que nos lastimamos y ya no quiero eso, si quieres una amistad que sea una amistad verdadera buena y limpia con las cosas clara solo eso pido**_

atte.

**santana**

(miraba la carta que le escribió a britt la ultima vez la cual no entrego por miedo)

S: ahora el te tiene entre sus brazos y eres feliz, yo también lo seré, Rachel me hará olvidarte para siempre bitt (llora en silencio en su habitación)

-/-/-

GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN

Mas adelantes seguirán estos brincos del tiempo y se ira sabiendo que paso con santana y britt, porque no le dio la carta

Quinn y Rachel, como que se están acercando mas no creen? Pero toda via falta saber quien se queda con el amor su amor, santana también piensa como mover sus fichas

Corazón perfecto va para todos aquellos que les da miedo enamorarse o entregar su corazón por que no quieren salir heridos, pero ya ven el corazón mas hermoso es aquel que tiene marcas y no de cuchillos :p

Esa metáfora es para una de mis escritoras favorita :P lo prometido aquí esta,

Se que actualizaría el jueves pues aquí esta miércoles en algunos lugares jueves, no especifique si jueves México o España jajaja

Gracias por todos sus reviews, y leer este fic, la verdad espero les siga gustando y no decepcionarlos, quizá demore un poco más en actualizar por que mi lap murió, pero hare lo posible por no dejar esta historia, porque los entiendo yo también me desespero cuando no actualizan uno de mis fic favoritos

a mi srita. berry personal, gracias porque aunque no estés presente sigues en mis pensamientos y en mi corazón, aunque pase el tiempo y este como la carta de incertidumbre, mi corazón marcado, con cicatrices y herido sigue esperando un trozo de tu corazón


	5. Chapter 5

_**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen…**_

**Acercamientos…..cap. 5**

Sus miradas se encontraban y en ese abrazo muchas emociones empezaron a salir de su interior

Q: ya estas mejor?

R: gracias quinn, en verdad por escucharme y sé que no tienes porque hacerlo solo somos compañeras y después de esto no volverás hablarme como siempre y seguir odiándome.

Q: sabes Rachel, yo no te odio y he pensado que podemos ser amigas, quizá es muy rápido y de momento no seremos así tan intimas (diablos dije intimas) bueno... tan cercanas que salen de compras o tiene piyamadas, pero si tu lo quieres también, podemos intentar comenzar una mistad sincera, que dices?

R: claro, me encantaría, ser amiga de la gran quinn Fabray, (la abraza con mas euforia parecía que se fundirían en una sola personas)

Al separarse quedaron de frente casi rosan sus labios y se miraron fijamente por unos segundos antes de que unos golpes a la puerta las sacara a ambas de tal ensoñación, una voz de uno de los padres de Rachel pregunta.

Pb: querida puedo pasar?

R: (levantándose y separándose rápidamente) claro papi, pasa

PB: hola hija, (mirando hacia dentro de la habitación) disculpa no sabía tenias visita, buenas tardes (mirando a la rubia)

Q:buenas tardes señor Berry

R:estoy haciendo una práctica de química con quinn, dime papi que pasa?

PB: solo para decirte que iré a comparar la cena y pasar por tu padre, no tardo,

R: está bien papi, yo seguiré un rato más con quinn

PB: te quedaras a cenar quinn verdad? Y no acepto un no como respuesta

Q: no quiero incomodar señor Berry

PB: no incomodas cariño, bueno ya regreso se portan bien he! Las estaré vigilando a distancia, nada de hacer locuras jajaja (se marcha tras dejar a una Rachel, de mil colores)

R: disculpa quinn, no tienes que quedarte si no quieres, a veces mi papi suele ser un poco… mandón

Q: no me molesta, de todas maneras iba cenar sola, mi madre anda fuera de la ciudad por su trabajo

R: en ese caso no se diga mas, también te quedas a dormir no quiero estés sola

Q: no Rachel como crees, eso es demasiado

R:para nada quinn, además así podemos avanzar más al proyecto de química

Q:pero que dirán tus papas una cena es una cosa pero ya quedarme a dormir, es otra

R: por eso no te preocupes no se opondrán, hasta gusto les dará porque casi no se quedan amigas conmigo, solo mercedes y kurt

Q: está bien veo que no te ganare

La cena paso de manera tranquila y armoniosa, después de lavar los trastes y recoger ambas subieron a la habitación de nuevo

Q: no quiero molestar en serio rache todavía estoy a tiempo de irme

R: no quinn, ya papas dijeron no había problema, por ellos encantados

Q: pero rach, no traje ropa

R: no te preocupes te presto una muda (se quedo pensando) quizá te quede algo corta debido a mi complexión y la tuya son muy diferentes pero eso no es problema

Busco en sus cajones y saco dos piyamas idénticas, eran un short corto y una blusa de tirantes con la imagen de snoopy en el centro solo que una en rosa y otra azul

R:que color prefieres (señalando ambas piyamas)

Q: cualquiera está bien rach, mmm la azul (recordando que el rosa es el color favorito de Rachel)

R: toma, si quieres puedes cambiarte aquí en lo que me cambio en el baño

Ambas se cambiaban en diferentes partes de la habitación y cada una en sus pensamientos

Q: _(que haces quinn, puedes salir aun sin que se dé cuenta de su casa por la ventana y dejando una nota, no quinn esta es tu oportunidad tenerla cerca conocerla más, pero no está bien tenerla en la misma cama tan cerca, no sé si podre contenerme tengo unas ganas enorme de besarla y abrazarla hacerla mía, BASTA FABRAY! deja de pensar esas cosas ok, tranquila respira hondo y con calma)_

R: _(tranquila Rachel, dios porque estoy tan nerviosa, que es esto que siento, tener a quinn Fabray en mi habitación y dormir con ella, en que estabas pensando cuando casi la obligas a que se quede, como siempre Rachel tan impulsiva, pero no lo puedo evitar esa sensación que me da en cierto modo cuando me abraza, su sonrisa, su mira….su mirada sobre todo, ok, tranquila es solo una noche, con una amiga, es como si fuera kurt o mercedes, así que no pasa nada respira hondo)_

Saliendo la castaña del baño

R: listo, (mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa)

Q; no te irás Rachel o harás que me arrepienta lo sé, pareciera que soy una gigante o la ropa se ha encogido

Rachel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por la ocurrencia de quinn

R: no te queda tan mal quinn, de mmm el short quizá un poco mar corto de lo habitual pero la blusa te moldea bien porque tienes un cuerpo perfecto (diablos, yo dije eso) no me mal interpretes pero te vez sexy (diantres Rachel ya calla)

Q: gra..cias.. Quizá tienes razón, casi esta de corto como el uniforme de las cheerios

R: qué lugar prefieres?

Q: ya vamos a dormir? Pensé que seguiríamos haciendo la práctica

R: cierto, pero sinceramente estoy agotada y el trabajo no urge mañana podemos continuar, si no te molesta

Q: mmm ok. Rachel de hecho también estoy un poco cansada y prefiero el izq.

Metiéndose a la cama ambas

R:gracias quinn por estar aquí (no puedo evitar recordar lo ocurrido en la escuela y una lagrima sale recorriendo su mejilla)

Q: (quien nota en tono de voz y siente que algo pasa) no tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario yo doy las gracias por las a tenciones que has tenido conmigo, sabiendo que no siempre he sido buena contigo

R: ya olvidemos eso borrón y cuenta nueva, te parece?

Q: está bien Rachel, aunque es difícil pero lo intentare.

Un silencio se apodero de la habitación por unos minutos, siendo quinn la primera en romperlo

Q: en que piensas?

R: como sabes que estoy pensando algo si no me vez? La habitación esta a obscuras

Q: no necesito verte para saberlo, puedo sentirlo

R: nada es solo…. Que pienso en todo lo del día de hoy, he perdido a un novio pero gane a una amiga

Q: ya no pienses en eso mejor trata de dormir mañana hay escuela

R:quinn…

Q:mmm (respondió ya casi venciéndose por el sueño

R:me abrazas, lo necesito

Q: ven acá (Abriendo los brazos) la morena se acerca

R:buenas noches quinn

Q: buenas noches Rachel

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

La mañana siguiente en los pasillos del colegio…

F: Rachel necesitamos hablar

R: no tenemos nada de qué hablar fin, todo quedo claro ayer

F: tú no entiendes Rachel, ere una egoísta si tú hubieras sido más cariñosa conmigo eso no habría pasado, la culpa es tuya no mía, yo solo hice lo que un chico de mi edad hace y necesita

R:pues que bien que lo hallas encontrado, y no me culpes de tus actos,(se da la media vuelta y es tomada bruscamente)

F: no me dejas hablando solo, siempre me has conocido de buenas Rachel, así que más te vale que me escuches eres mi novia

R:suéltame me lastimas y no soy tu novia que no entiendes hemos terminado,

F:no termina hasta que yo lo diga

Una persona observaba todo

R: te repito por última vez, suéltame me haces daño

F: (se acerca al oído) esto no es nada así que no me hagas enojar y se te pasara ese berrinche y seguiremos como si nada

Chica: Que la sueltes no sabes cuando una chica te dice que no

F: tú no te metas

Chica: si me meto, que me harás golpearme, por lo que veo tu papa no te enseño modales, aah se me olvidaba no tienes padre, por eso no sabes cómo tratar a una chica

Se abalanza sobre ella con ira y la golpea en el rostro

P: Hudson! (lo golpea en el rostro y tira al suelo) eso es por golpear a una chica ( lo golpea en el suelo nuevamente) y eso es por lastimar a mi sexy judía, y no te vuelvas a meter con ellas por que te lo veras conmigo

F: me lo van a pagar! Y Rachel esto aun no termina (se levanta y se va).

R: estas bien santana? (ayudo a incorporarse)

S: si

R: gracias puck

P: de nada sexy judía, segura estas bien?

S: si estoy bien es solo el golpe

P: mira que eres fuerte aguantarle un puño a Hudson y seguir consiente jajá

S: calla puckerman que esta se la cobrare a Hudson

R: gracias,

S: no te emociones lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera, no soporto ver que un agreda a una mujer

P: pero tú lo haces santana

S: pero es diferente, me refiero no me gusta ver que un hombre estúpido agreda a una mujer, así sea Berry

P: ok, chicas cualquier cosa estaré cerca (beso a la judía) jajaja y tu santana nunca pensé diría esto pero tienes sentimientos eres humana, (dijo alejándose y dejando a las dos solas)

R: te acompaño a la enfermería

S: no es necesario, estoy bien algo que un de pedazo de carne no cure

R: sí, lo es… por mi culpa tienes ese golpe, así que no se dice mas voy contigo

S: como quieras Berry

Ambas caminaron a la enfermería, después de la insistencia de la morena hacia la latina. Recorrían el pasillo en silencio…

**Gracias por los comentarios, pues ya las chicas poco a poco se van acercando de diferentes maneras a su víctima?, pero quien ganara al final? Eso aun no lo sabemos, quizá final faberry o final pezberry mmm o se me aloca y hago final finnchel jajajaja pero bueno eso en su momento se sabra falta todavía pero pueden empezar hacer sus votaciones **

A mis escritoras favoritas, porque me encantan sus historias y de cierta manera un reconocimiento por no perder el interés de sus fic

A mi fan espero siga leyendo no he tenido noticias suya

_Y como siempre gracias a my Berry personal por estar presente y de alguna manera a seguir ayudándome a escribir este fic._

Próxima actualización…..sorpresa (aun no tengo fecha) espero les haya gustado este cap.

**Twitter princesafaberry**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6 Recuerdos**

S: creo berry que esta es la segunda vez que estamos en enfermería  
>R: es verdad pero la primera no había sido por mi culpa<p>

**Flash back  
><strong>  
>Santana estaba decidida a entregarle a britt aquella carta que había escrito tiempo atrás<p>

S: britt hola, me gustaría hablar contigo

B: hola san yo también quiero hablar contigo

S: no me gusta estar enojada contigo nena, ( cara de sincero arrepentimiento) lo siento. Pero esque el saber q saldrías con el ruedas (fue interrumpida por britt)

B: san no le digas así a artie no me gusta enojarme contigo por que te quiero y siempre serás importante en mi  
>Vida, por lo cual quiero que sepas esto artie y yo somos novios<p>

S: quee! Pero y nosotras ?

B: seguiremos siendo amigas san

S: sabes no que me refiero a eso tu sabes que te quiero mas que una amiga

B; san tu nunca te animaste a hacerlo, cierto estábamos juntas pero también no lo estábamos y con art me siento bien podemos tomarnos de la mano besarnos con libertad yo me canse de tus miedos e inseguridad san pero no por eso dejare de quererte solo que ahora ando con alguien oficialmente

s: si eso es lo que quieres esta bien respetare tu decisión

B: que querías decirme?

S: nada solo disculparme ... bueno te dejo tengo que hacer algo

B: te acompanño?

S: no, gracias mejor ve con tu novio quiZa te este esperando nos vemos luego ( se da la vuelta haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar y apretando sobre su pecho la declaracion no entregada se va)

En el baño llorando con enojo y decepción Con sus manos en el lavabo viendose al espejo

S: eres una cobarde, ya es tarde ella esta con el ahora y vienes aquí a llorar?, Que sientes enojo Con brit? No López, debes de sentirlo contigo tu eres la única que hizo que ella se fuera. Yaaa basta (golpea fuertemente con su puño cerrado el cristal) ya basta por favor

( se Tira al piso llorar por el dolor de un coraZon roto) en ese momento ahí tan vulnerable llorando sin consuelo y con una mano rota entrA la persona que menos quisiera ver en eso momentos

R: que te ha pasado Santana? (agachandose hacia ella) mira tu mano estas sangrando hay que ir a la emfermeria te pudiste haber echo mucho daño con esas cortadas

S: vete berry no quiero ver a nadie ni que me tengan lastima y no me importa si  
>Muero desangrada aquí veteeeee!<p>

R: no me iré, cierto no eres una persona a la cual se le puede tener lastima pero tampoco soy insensible ante tal situacion no te dejare aquí menos en esas condiciones así que levanta tu latino trasero y vamos le envuelve con su sudadero la Mano

S: veteee no entiendes y comienza a llorar

R: no me iré (En ese momento la abraza con fuerza ) no te dejare Santana, menos ahora tu solo saca ese dolor que tienes ...

S: gra.. Cías Berry

Después de unos minutos deciden levantarse ambas e ir a enfermería

**Fin flasback  
><strong>  
>S: aun no entiendo que hacías ahí si se supone todos entramos a clase y bobee gusta saltarte ninguna (la miro con interés)<p>

R: este yo pues aah no lo recuerdo (miente)

Flashback

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos cuando ve que santana pasa por su lado con los ojos triste parecía ver lagrimas en ellos apunto de salir

R: que le habrá pasado mmm debo de ir a verla pero conociendo me agredirá e insultaran, hay rachel siempre preocupandote espero no te arrepientas y que Santana no me golpee muy fuere pero creo que no la puedo dejar así después de verla (respira hondo y se dirige hacia el baño)

Fin flasback

S: como que no sabes

En ese momento es salvada por la enfermera

E: como te hisiste este golpe? Sabes que si fue por una pelea lo tengo que reportar o su alguien te agredió también no permitiré un acto de estos de violencia

S: me tropecé

E: ah si y como

S: este en realidad hiña caminando y sin querer al pasar por los pasillos choque con berry sin darme cuenta choque contra un  
>Casillero que estaba abierto y con la puertesilla Me golpee<br>pero todo es un accidente

E: ok pero como que se te dan mucho los accidentes primero la mano y ahora esto espero que seas mas cuidadosa, por el momento es solo un golpe con esta pastilla para el dolor y hielo para bajar la inflamación ya poder irse

R: te llevo a tu casa  
>S: no yo puedo irme sola ni que me hubiera quedado paralítica berry<br>R: no lo de decía por eso Santana es muestra de agradecimiento y lo menos que puedo hacer es llevarte

Santana piensa  
>Creo es buena oportunidad para caercarme a ella, además me agrada aunque no puedo cambiar tan rápido porque puede sospechar<br>S: como quieras berry

Las dos en camino a casa de Santana en silencio hasta que le lAtina lo rompe

S: tengo hambre berry llevame a Mc donals para come algo

R: no deberías de comer eso yo te puedo hacer una rica comida veganA

S: berry me llevas o aquí me dejas no tengo intenciones de comer lo que come una vaca, prefiero comerme a la vaca  
>JAjaja<br>R: Santana! No digas esas cosas  
>S: mira berry no tienes obligación de ir puedes dejarme ahí solamente<br>R: no me obligas, te dije que haría cualquier cosas por agradecerte lo que sucedió hoy  
>S: cualquier cosa ( con mirada picara)<br>R: bueno que este en mis posibilidades y no sea matar a alguien jajajaa  
>S: mmm yo que pensaba en que me ayudaras finiquitar al finnociento, jajajja<br>R: Santana es cierto que no es en estos momentos ni estrella favorita pero tampoco le deseao algún mal, quiZa que no pueda tener una erección o que pierda la temporada mmm p que tal vez se le caiga algún diente para perder su agradable sonrisa pero nada cruel  
>S: woow lo dices en serio berry no conocía esa parte de ti<br>R: jajajaja no santana es broma no le deseo mal a nadie solo quiero me deje tranquila jajaja  
>S: pensé que el estar aquí conmigo ya te había contagiado algo de la esencia López jajajaja<p>

Pasaron el resto de la tarde juntas entre platicas y risas  
>Ambas con pensamientos ocultos<br>R:( Santana es agradable ahora entiendo por que brittany esta enamorada de ella, quiZa podamos ser amigas)  
>S:( creo que esto que ocurrió fue una oportunidad perfecta para acercarme s berry, no puedo evitarlo su sonrisa simplemente me cautiva) <p>

**Buenas noches una disculpa por no haber actualizado**

**Problemas técnicos (inspiración, y equipo )**

**Gracias por sus comentarion y por leer**

**Aclaro, me gusta que los personajes vyan teniendo una historia para saber de donde vienen todo con calma, espero actualizar mas frecuente**

**Berry personal ya esta, luego me dices que demoro mucho jejeje **

**(Mil disculpas nuevamente, perdón horrores ortográficos, y si es corto) **

**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen excelentes fiestas**


	7. Chapter 7

**CancioneS… CAP 7 **

los dias transcurrian y la amistas entre santana y quinn CON RACHEL cada vez era mas afectivas compartian mas tiempo junta

santana evitaba que atacaran a Rachel y practicaba con ella 3 veces por semana para presentación del musical EN EL CUAL LAS DOS HABIAN QUEDADO SELECCIONADAS CURIOSAMENTE

quinn seguía poniéndole rosas en su casillero siempre con una nota que le sacaba una sonrisa a la diva y trabajaban en su proyecto tres veces por semana

EN EL CLUB GLEE

W: chicos hoy empezamos con las canciones de solista con dedicatoria si asi lo desean o solo porque quieran cantarla ya pronto elegiremos a los duetos y empezaremos hacer combinaciones asi que preparados, quien quiere empezar ¿?'

R: profesor quiero ser la primera si me lo permite y esta canción es para finN

F: con una sonrisa de satisfacion

**S y Q:** mirándola incrédulas

R: esta canción finN es para decirte ya no mas (DALE NOAH)

**RACHEL:**

**Dicen tus Palabras que**

**me escondes algo**

**lo se cuando esos ojos se te van Llenando**

**sabes que si lloras gana mi debilidad**

**ooh...**

**Cuantas veces he escuchado esta parte**

**me duele cada vez que intento descifrarte**

**solo te arrepientes cuando quieres regresar,**

**No eres perfecto Ya lo se**

**eso no fue con lo que me enamoraste,**

**es tu manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilusionarme**

**me ahogaste y ahora...**

**vez que esta Fue la Ultima Vez,**

**por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan**

**Tú te resbalas en Mi piel**

**porque Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan**

**De Perdonarte me Canse**

**No vuelvo a Amarte**

**Hoy soy Impermeable...**

**Llueven tus Palabras**

**La misma rutina,**

**La misma que hoy nos deja sin salida**

**Pero y esos labios no me pueden engañar...**

**No eres perfecto Ya lo se**

**Eso no fue con lo que me Enamoraste,**

**Es tu Manera de fingir que nada pasa al desilucionarme**

**Me ahogaste y ahora...**

**Vez que esta Fue la Ultima Vez,**

**Por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan**

**Tú te resbalas en Mi piel**

**Porque Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan**

**de Perdonarte me Canse**

**No vuelvo a Amarte**

**Hoy soy Impermeable...**

**Vez que esta Fue la Ultima Vez,**

**Por que tus Disculpas Ya No me Tocan**

**Tú te resbalas en Mi piel**

**porque Ya tus Lagrimas No me Mojan**

**De Perdonarte me Canse**

**(de perdonarte me canse)**

**Seca de ti me Quedare**

**No vuelvo a amarte**

**No vuelvo a Amarte**

**Hoy soy IMPERMEABLE...**

T: aplaudiendo y riendo de finN

F: (molesto), esto no se quedara así tu volverás conmigo ya lo veras (sale del salón)

P: antes quiero invitarlos el sábado a una fiesta en mi casa motivo celebración DE LA INDEPENDECIA DE MI SEXY JUDIA

Q: profesor quisiera seguir yo

W: adelante quinn, el escenario es tuyo

Q: gracias profesor, bueno esta canción es para alguien especial para y me gustaría que supiera lo que siento pero a veces no es fácil decirlo (mirando a Rachel, y santana con mirada seria viendo la acción de la rubia)

QUINN:

**Aquí estoy yo  
>para hacerte reír cada vez mas<br>confía en mi, deja tus miedos atrás y ya te das  
>aquí estoy yo con un beso quemándome los labios<br>es para ti, puede tu vida cambiar déjame entrar**

**Le pido al sol que una estrella azul  
>viaje hasta a ti y te enamore su luz<strong>

**"Coro"  
>Aquí estoy yo<br>abriéndote mi corazón  
>llenando tu falta de amor<br>cerrándole el paso al dolor  
>no temas yo te cuidare<br>solo acéptame**

**Aquí estoy para darte mi fuerza y mi aliento…  
>y ayudarte a pintar mariposas en la oscuridad<br>serán de verdad**

**Quiero ser yo quien despierte en ti nuevos sentimientos  
>y te enseña a querer y entregarte otra vez sin medir<br>los abrazos que duelen...**

**Le pido a Dios  
>un toque de inspiración<br>para decirte  
>lo que tu esperas oír de mi<strong>

**Aquí estoy yo  
>abriéndote mi corazón<br>llenando tu falta de amor  
>cerrándole el paso al dolor<br>no temas yo te cuidare  
>solo acéptame<strong>

**Dame tus alas mas voy a llorar  
>y de mi mano te invito a volar…..<strong>

**Aquí estoy yo (y aquí estoy yo)  
>abriéndote mi corazón (mi corazón)<br>llenando tu falta de amor (falta de amor)  
>cerrándole el paso al dolor (cerrándole el paso al dolor)<br>no temas yo te cuidaré (te cuidaré)  
>solo acéptame (acéptame)<strong>

**Aquí estoy yo  
>abriéndote mi corazón<br>llenando tu falta de amor  
>cerrándole el paso al dolor<br>no temas yo te cuidaré  
>siempre te amaré<strong>

T: aplaudiendo y felicitándola preguntando quien era esa persona especial, Rachel mirando un poco confundida

W: bueno quien sigue

S: profesor me gustaría cantar, es una canción (comenzando a bajar) que es para alguien con quien he compartido últimamente y quiero agradecerle su apoyo

W: adelante santana

S: gracias, esta canción es para ti Rachel

**Nos conocemos  
>hace algún tiempo atrás<br>y eh visto en ti  
>lo que nunca vi en nadie más<strong>

**Quiero que sepas ahora  
>mismo la verdad<br>entre mas te eh conocido  
>te desconozco mas y mas<strong>

**Eres más de lo que pienso  
>mucho mucho mas<strong>

**Quiero conocerte  
>déjame conocerte<br>quiero vivir descubriéndote**

**Vas mas allá  
>de lo que estos ojos pueden ver<br>una realidad  
>que ha cambiado todo lo que se<strong>

**Eres más de lo que pienso  
>mucho mucho mas<strong>

**Quiero conocerte  
>déjame conocerte<br>quiero vivir descubriéndote**

**Quiero conocerte  
>déjame conocerte<br>quiero vivir descubriéndote...**

R: con ojos abiertos quedo más confundida de lo que ya estaba con quinn (mientras britt miraba del fondo toda la situación)

T: todos en silencio sorprendidos por la situación

W: bien santana gracias, quien más?

Pasaron kurt, puck, artie dedicándole britt, tina, mercedes, Mike y por ultimo britt

W: gracias chicos bueno la próxima clase los primeros duetos serán así

Kurt-puck, tina-britt, artie-mercedes, Mike-finn, mmm sam- rachel y por ultimo quinn-santana, pueden irse

Rachel: salió del salón rápido sin dirigir palabra a ninguna de las chicas detrás todos comentando lo ocurrido, mientras santana y quinn permanecía en el salón

Q: que ha sido todo eso santana?

S: te dije fabray que no te sería fácil, y no me daré por vencida yo conquistare el corazón de Rachel

Q: no se qué te pasa, sabes que no perderé López así que no te hagas ilusiones

S: ya te dije no cederé fácilmente

Q: no te entiendo, porque lo haces te Interesa Rachel REALMENTE?

S: eso es asunto mío y no te diré nada solo que tenemos que elegir una canción y que no será fácil, en verdad no pienso perder, esta vez no

Q: tú no quieres a Rachel, tu amor es brittany y no es justo que por una tonta apuesta que acepte quieras hacerle daño sabiendo que yo la quiero

S:mira yo no juego con Rachel, brittany es pasado yo quiero a berry realmente es una chica especial estoy enamorada de ella solo que no quería aceptarlo al igual que tu y no pienso perderla como con britt así que te digo de una vez, la quiero luchare por ella

Q:ok, aclarando las cosas yo te digo lo mismo la amo y no me daré por vencida (mirándola desafiante)

S: no me intimidas fabray, así que de ya te digo en la guerra y el amor todo se vale

(Esta última saliendo del salón en busca de berry)

Q: (en pensamiento) amiga no perderé

**Canciones**

Impermeable: ha-ash

Aquí estoy yo: luis fonsi

Quiero conocerte: jesse y joy

Gracias por leer capitulo corto pero actualizo mas pronto

SE ACERCA EL DRAMA, SOLO ESPERO NO ME ODIEN POR LO QUE BIENE Ya faltan pocos cap, para terminar Próximo capitulo vienen los duetos

Próximamente una nueva historia faberry/brittana

" **MI PASADO, PRESENTE Y FUTURO ERES TU" **#PPF

_**Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**_

TWITTER PRINCESAFABERRY


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap 8 …DUETO? **

Era viernes todos estaban en casa de puck (kurt, sam, mercedes, tina, Mike, artie, bitt, santana, quinn, rachel, Blaine) celebrando como el había dicho la independecian de RACHEL, todos cantando y bailando hasta que…

P: porque no jugamos a la botella

Britt : siii, yo quiero

Kurt: yo paso junto con blain, verdad cariño

B: este…si

Mercedes y artie: prefirieron seguir comiendo bocadillos

Tina, Mike, britt, sam y puck, listos

P: vamos santana y quinn que piensas quedarse ahí?

S: ok noah (quisa la suerte este conmigo y pueda besar a berry)

Q: esta bien (quizá ahora si pueda probar los labios de rach)

P: tu también sexy woman judía no te escapas asi que te quiero aquí, ahora

R: no se noah, me siento un poco mareada con lo que me diste de tomar

Ty M: vamos rachel, animate solo un rato

R: esta bien, esta bien

La primera ronda de besos

Tina y Mike

Puck y britt

Sam y santana

Y cuando estaba por terminar la ultima vuelta de la primera ronda

Quinn y rachel

Q: (si que nervios)

R: (quinn beso labios porque estoy tan nerviosa)

S: (no puede ser sera su primer beso)

Todos: beso beso beso

Quinn toma la iniciativa y se acerca a rache para depositarle un calido y tierno beso sobre los labios nerviosos de una morena que aun seguía pensando que seria quinn su primer beso

El corazón de la rubia latia mucho mas rápido parecía que saldría de ese pecho, y caería a las manos de la morena a un latiendo de la emoción nervios y amor por sentir a rachel por primera vez solo 5 segundos bastaron para parecer que fueron minutos

S: ya ya es solo un beso quien sigue

Segunda ronda de besos

Britt, y Mike

Sam y tina

Quinn y puck

Y al final el ultimo beso

P: ok ok como que esto de los besos asi simples hay que ponerles un poco ,mas de acción el próximo beso mmm que sea con lengua mas largo

Girando la botella, para detenerse en…

Santana y rachel

P: woow ese tiene que ser un muy buen besos salvaje

S: (si, ahora veras rachel lo que es un beso de chica, y quinn borrare tu beso)

Q: (noo, santana porque)

R: ( este otra chica, santana ni en mis sueños mas locos imaginaria dar mi segundo beso a una chica y menos a ella)

S: ok berry ya a salir de esto (se para frente de ella)

R: (solo asiente con la cabeza)

La latina toma el cuello de la morena con la mano izq y delicadamente la trae hacia su cuerpo colocando la otra en la cintura, sosando sus labios pidiendo permiso sutilmente con la lengua, a la cual la morocha dejo entrar la morena coloco sus manos alrededor del cuello de santana y esa con una leve sonrisa abre sus ojos haciendo un guiño a quinn, el beso un poco mas intenso y duradero mientras pensamientos rondaban en cada una

S: (que rico son sus labios, por fin puedo besarla, bedito juego de la botella, algo que agradecer a puckerman)

R: (besando a santana, pero que es esta sensación, no esta mal siento un calor en mi cuerpo, pero el beso de quinn, sentí ternura y calides, que te pasa rachel besando a dos de tus nemesis en una noche)

Q: cof cof, creo que ya estuvo bien no? O que quieren irse a un hotel, (muero de celos porque le toco ese beso a santana, te odio puckerman)

Ambas morenas se separaron, santana con una sonrisa de ganadora, y rachel con un rubor en sus mejillas y toda via asimilando haber besado a dos chicas

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento después del comentario de quinn, porque la rubia reacciono asi

B: creo que ya debemos dejar este juego mejor, ya no me gusto (se levanta por una bebida)

Q: opino lo mismo que britt levantándose y asi dando por concluido el juego

La fiesta continuo hasta que poco a poco ya casi amaneciendo decidieron hirse a sus respectivas casa

Ya en lunes EN EL CLUB GLEE

W: hola chicos, ya estamos cerca a las seccionales y hay que empezar con los números

Elegir las canciones en fin hoy

**CON QUE DUETO COMENZAMOS?**

**Q:** Cada camino que piso, me lleva hacia el

Ninguno de mis cinco sentidos, te olvida despues

Entre las cosas que hago, y las que digo

Va siempre conmigo, es mi sombra fiel.

**S**: Hey güera,  
>como te vuelva a ver de mariposa rondándolo,<br>ten cuidado porque voy y te armo un escándalo  
>no te atrevas a insinuarte ni de broma<br>te lo advierto punto en boca  
>o te monto la de troya<p>

**Q**:No es ningun juego de niños, estar como estoy

No como, no duermo, no vivo, pensando en su amor

Siempre crei que los celos, eran un cuento

y son el infierno, que arde sin control.

**S**:Hey güera,  
>se que sueñas morder su corazón tierno arándano<br>despierta,  
>nunca permitiré que vengas aquí a robármelo<br>peleando como gata boca arriba  
>mientras que me quede vida<br>nadie nadie me lo quita 

**Q:** Quien me lo iba a decir

Que tambien a mi me robaria la razon...

Mio, ese hombre es mio,

A medias pero mio, mio, mio.

Para siempre mio,

Ni te le acerques es mio.

Con otra pero mio, mio, mio.

Ese hombre es mio.

**S:** me siento loca por él  
>estoy tan loca por él<br>que soy capaz de morder para defender su amor  
>me siento loca por él<br>loca tan loca por él  
>que no me importa poner la carne en el asador<p>

**Q:** Soy una leona en celo dispuesta a luchar

Con tal de defender lo que quiero, morir o matar

La vida no vale nada, cuando a quien amas

Va matando suenos, en tu corazon.

**S**: Hey güera,  
>ni te acerques porque te corto el pelo<br>en un dos por tres  
>no me gusta perder<br>y si es preciso pelearé  
>puede ser que sea celosa y posesiva<br>pero mientras tenga vida  
>nadie nadie me lo quita<p>

Q y S : Se que seria feliz

Si un dia por fin, el me eligiera a mi

Mio, ese hombre es mio,

A medias pero mio, mio, mio.

Para siempre mio,

Ni te le acerques es mio.

Con otra pero mio, mio, mio.

Ese hombre es mio.

Me siento loca por él  
>estoy tan loca por él<br>que soy capaz de morder para defender su amor  
>me siento loca por él<br>loca tan loca por él  
>que no me importa poner la carne en el asador<p>

T: quedaron atonitos al terminar el dueto, mirándose entre si y confundidos al igual que una morocha que tenia cara de no comprender nada y mirando de un lado a otra a las interpretes del dueto

W: chicas es un dueto diferente, me gusto su creatividad, gracias quien sigue…

Glee ni sus personajes me pertences

Se que es corto, pero he andado un poco corta de inspiración jeje

La canción del dueto son dos, hise una combinación

Mio de paulina rubio

Hey guera de Alejandra Guzmán

Responderé unas preguntas

Mmm la idea del fic es que son dos amigas que se vuelven rivales por el amor de otra por medio de una apuesta, todo a su tiempo se que hay quienes les gusta faberry en romance y pezberry en amistad, pero el chiste de este fic es que sea romance en ambos britt juega un papel importante, fin mmm lo odiaran mas si es que ya lo odian les deseo felices fiestas, gracias por leer

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Prox actualización…..pronto


	9. Chapter 9

**CAP 9 ¿ QUE ESTA PASANDO** ?

Rachel se encontraba en su habitación acostada lista para dormir, cuando una rubia toca por su ventana

R: quien es (susurro)

Q: rach soy yo ábreme

R:que haces aquí a estas horas? (mientras abría la ventana)

Q: no podía dejar de pensar en ti en santana en todo lo que paso con ese beso

R: pero.. pero.. no entiendo solo era un juego no?

Q:para mi fue mas que un juego rach, yo te amo y quiero que me des una oportunidad, de amarte cuidarte (mientras se acercaba poco a poco) quiero conquistarte hasta que llegues a amarme

R: quinn pero yo, no sé qué decir

Q: no digas nada solo déjame hacerlo

Se acerco lentamente a la castaña tomando su rostro entre sus manos para colocar un tierno beso en esos suaves y tan antojables labios, el beso fue tomando forma primero algo lento, un poco torpe la castaña transmitía nerviosismo, la rubia deseo por hacer sentir seguridad a la castaña

El beso fue tomando mas intensidad la rubia rodeo la cintura de la castaña mientras esta ponía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lentamente ambas se fueron fundiendo mas en ese beso entregando sentimiento

(de repente tocan la ventana de nuevo, ambas se sorprendidas se separan)

R: santana que haces tu aquí

Q: lo mismo pregunto yo

S: vine hablar con rachel,

R: que les pasa a las dos, creen que son horas de hablar? , que es tan urgente que no pudieron esperar a mañana en un horario mas propio, aquí hay personas que tenemos una rutina muy estricta y constante además (es callada por un beso de la latina)

R:pero que .. que te pasa santana

S: no pude evitarlo, rach quería sentir tus labios una vez mas, me gustas, aunque te vistas como una abuelita y una niña al mismo tiempo quiero estar contigo, besar tus sexys labios, abrazarte protegerte amarte y que me ames, ser yo tu primera vez y muchas mas, tocar tus delicadas piernas y (una tosecita la saca de su declaración)

Q: santana aquí estoy y creo que no es lo correcto, yo he llegado primero a confesarle mis sentimientos a rachel

S: y no veo que ella haya dicho que si Q, o si?

Q: es que nos interrumpiste santana, no es cierto rach

R:esto es tan confuso para mi, primero las dos durante años me hacen la vida imposible, soy inexistente para la comunidad estudiantil, de unas semanas para acá me hago amiga de ambas y después soy besada por ambas gracias a noah y ahora las dos en mi habitación declarándose eso es demasiado

Q: rach dame una oportunidad princesa, de demostrarte mi amor

S: berry se mi diva, mi stars déjame amarte

R: es esto acaso alguna broma, como me dicen eso si por ambas no se lo que siento o sea esto esta mal

S: creo que solo hay una manera de solucionarlo

Q: a muestra de tu confusión, mmm creo que solo hay una solución

S: completamente de acuerdo fabray

R: de que hablan? No entiendo (Q y S mirada cómplice)

Se acerca la rubia para tomar a la castaña su rostro y decirle al oído, no tengas miedo, nosotras te vamos a cuidar tu solo déjate llevar, una latina se acerca a la puerta para poner seguro y mirarlas por un momento

R: dejarme llevar pero , que? Como? Que piensan hacer, matarme ese era su plan?

S: dramática como siempre, eso me encanta y si vamos a matarte lentamente

Q: si, rach ese es el plan matarte, con caricias (empieza a tocar los hombros de la diva y baja su mano por la espalda de la misma)

S: con besos (acercándose por la espalda de la castaña y comienza a besar su cuello)

La rubia comienza a quitarse la chamarra al igual que santana, la castaña esta en shock, tocando y besando los labios de la morena se encuentra una rubia, mientras la latina comienza a darle besos por la espalda y acariciar esas piernas torneadas que tanto le gusta ver con esas faldas y por fin sentirlas, la castaña solo piensa estoy soñando y si es asi porque esto, no rache no estas soñando comienza a besarla una latina y jugar con su lengua mientras una rubia comienza desvestirse y quedar solo en ropa interior,

Q: rache ven, empieza a arrastrarla a la cama (mientras una latina comienza a desvestirse y quedar en ropa interior)

R: pero…(un pequeño gemido sale de la castaña al sentí una mano en su pecho)

S: comienza a meter su mano bajo la ligera playera de la castaña para tocar su abdomen marcado y susurrarle al oído, quien lo diría diva debajo de esa ropa tienes un cuerpo de porrista

Q:comienza a bajar sus besos por el cuello dando una pequeña mordida, en su hombro logrando producir un pequeño gemido en la castaña

S: comienza a quitar la prenda superior, dejando a una castaña semi desnuda, se cruza sobre la castaña quedando frente a ella para besar sus labios y jugar con su lenguas

Q:baja por su espalda con los besos y una mano masajea el pecho derecho de la castaña

S: sigue besando y mordiendo a la castaña mientras una de sus manos juega con el pezón izq, ya erecto

Q: comienza a morder la espalda y con sus manos aruñar las piernas de la castaña

R: deja soltar un gemido, suficiente para que lo escuchan ambas y comenzar a mostrar su humedad

Q: es la primera en notarlo al deslizar sus manos hacia la ropa interior que tenia la castaña comenzando a quitársela

S: comienza a jugar con su lengua con los pezones le la castaña primero, chupar y morder el iz, para luego pasar al derecho, provocando mas excitación en la castaña la cual gime

R: (que estoy haciendo, porque siento tmb, pero no solo con una, si no con las dos, o sea pienso que sigo en una dimensión desconocida)

Q : con sus dedos comienza a jugar con el centro de la castaña el cual al sentir su humedad, comienza a excitarse ella mas y se desase de su ropa interior quedando completamente desnuda igual que la castaña

S: al escuchar el gemido de la castaña comienza a humedecerse y eso provoca el deseo de desnudarse lo cual hace para quedar como las otras dos solo sus pieles rozando en esa cama, escuchando jadeos y gemidos

Q: creo es tiempo que yo este de ese lado san, (mirada picara) una rubia acalorada

S: es todo tuyo, colocan a la castaña boca arriba, mientras san, comienza a bajar con besos hasta llegar a su centro y ahí jugar con su lengua

Q: comienza a besar los pezones de la castaña los cuales se encuentran erectos,

R: comienza a juga con la cabellera de la rubia y pedir mas, mas, de ambas

S: al escuchar eso comienza a morder y succionar mas fuerte el centro de la castaña

Q: regresa a los labios de la castaña para morderlo, continuar sus besos por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y susúrrale, me gustas rach mucho y me encanta sentirte húmeda

R: levanta sus caderas para sentir mas a una santana dentro de ella, cuando con sus dedos comienza a tocar la parte baja de la rubia la cual se encuentra húmeda y gime al sentir los dedos de la castaña, sii hazme tuya baby,

Princesa ya es hora despierta,

K: diva estarde no piensas ir a la escuela

R: (sobresaltada) quinn y santana donde están?

K: jaja ahora entiendo, tus jadeos, lo sudorosa pensé estabas enferma pero en realidad tenias sueños húmedos y no solo con una cherrio, si no con las dos jajaja ya levantate es tarde

R: (una rachel apenada) se mete al baño para alistarse

En el instituto

S: hola rachel,

R: santana, me asustaste (sacando de su casillero sus libros) mirando de nuevo una rosa como todos los días de clase con la misma nota, excelente dia mi diva. Sonríe que eso me anima atte su fan numero 1 (al leerla la risa tonta)

S: al mirar la rosa piensa (quinn cursi como siempre, pero puedo aprovecharlo), rachel mmm este me preguntaba si aceptarías, aah salir conmigo el viernes?

R: salir, a que debo el cambio, santana es una broma? Cuando te des la vuelta me llenaran de granizado?

S: jaja dramática como siempre, no rachel, solo quiero que hablemos tengo algo importante que decirte,

R: este, esta bien creo (recordando el sueño un rubor en sus mejillas) si esta bien (con mas seguridad)

S: en esta semana te paso los detalles, asi que ya esta diva es una cita no lo olvides, (se aleja sonriendo dejando una diva algo confundida y apenada)

A lo lejos miraba una rubia capitana de porristas y decide acercarse

Q: hola rach (sonríe)

R: hola quinn (sonríe)

Q: me preguntaba, mmm si te gustaría salir conmigo tengo algo importante que decirte

R: (es una broma acaso? No entiendo que pasa de cuando acá soy popular) una cita?

Q: este si claro como amigas, no pienses mal (que mas quisiera piensa mal si quiero estar contigo y probar tus labios de nuevo)

R: jaja ok, sabes es raro, mmm santana me acaba de pedir lo mismo

Q: santana? (maldita,) aah una cita?

R:si el viernes

Q:aah ya veo mmm (mendiga, pero una fabray no se va tan fácil) me sorprende un poco, entonces eso me dice viernes estas ocupada, pero el sábado?

R: el sábado libre, quieres nos veamos ese dia? (di que si, di que si)

Q: claro, el sábado esta muy bien pasaría por ti en la mañana porque… en el transcurso de la semana te paso detalles bueno me voy a mi clase nos estamos viendo (le sonríe y da un beso en la mejilla)

R: (nerviosa, sonríe) gracias nos vemos quinn

Ambas caminan para sus respectivas clases, caminado la castaña por los pasillo cuando una rubia la detiene

Rub: rachel tenemos que hablar

R: que pasa que todo mundo quiere hablar conmigo

Rub: es sobre santana y quinn

Bueno les deseo un feliz año nuevo

cap corto ya se, espero les guste, es mi primer capítulo con esas escenas así que pido paciencia próxima actualización próximo año jejeje

Ok con respecto al cap. Anterior la canción no fue un dueto, porque están empezando a mostrar sus rivalidades

Gracias a las personas que comentan y leen jeje

Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen


	10. Chapter 10

Resumen: Quinn y santana porristas amigas, pero por una apuesta para conquistar el amor de Rachel comienzan con una rivalidad.

Una disculpa por la demora, quedarme sin lap, bloqueo de ideas, unas situaciones personales y mucho trabajo me habían imposibilitado la actualización espero les guste este cap., gracias por sus REWIEW Y SUS ALERTAS DE LA HISTORIA eso me hace saber que si hay quienes la leen gracias

Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ojala y así fuera porque Lea y Dianna tendrían más escenas juntas aunque bueno ya término la tercera temporada, hay que esperar las sorpresas de la 4ta.

**CAP 10 LA CITA DE SANTANA**

R: discúlpame se me hace tarde a clase, podemos hablar después?

¿?: Está bien te espero a la salida

R: está bien (se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar cuando recuerda y voltea de nuevo) disculpa,

Cuál es tu nombre?

¿?: Dianna Safarti,

R: o.k Dianna mucho gusto (sonríe y se voltea)

D: bye Rachel… (En susurro)

Transcurren las clases con normalidad

S: Así que fabray le da una rosa diaria a mi diva, que cursi, pero yo también puedo jugar ese juego

En clase de química se encuentra Rachel poniendo atención cuando interrumpe una porrista

porr1: profesor carrillo puedo pasar?

Car: adelante, a que debo la interrupción de mi clase?

Porr1: lo siento pero es algo que nos mando la entrenadora SUE (miente)

Car: adelante

Porr1: (se acerca a Rachel la cual está sentada con Quinn) entregando la primer rosa azul

R: (sonrojada) gracias….pero

Porr2: (detrás de la primer porrista con otra rosa azul, la cual tiene una nota) **está usted**

Porr4: (rosa azul y nota) **invitada**

Porr5 (rosa azul y nota) **a una **

Porr6: (rosa azul y nota) **noche…. **

Porr7 (rosa azul y nota) **mágica **

Porr8: (rosa azul y nota) **este viernes**

Porr9: (rosa azul y nota) **pasare por ti**

Porr10: (rosa azul y nota) **a partir de las 6.00**

Porr11: (rosa azul y nota) **con cariño**

Porr12: (rosa blanca y nota) _**santana **_

Q: (no me lo puedo creer, Esto me la pagaras López) mira a Rachel con celos

R: woow, estoy sorprendida, gracias no sé qué decir….

S: (aparece al final de las porristas con un globo en forma de corazón rojo) puedes decir que si

R: claro, san gracias…

Q: (garraspé de garganta) poder dejar la cursilería tenemos una clase que atender (con mirada de odio a santana)

S: disculpe profesor, nos retiramos (no sin antes voltear y dejar un beso en la mejilla de Rachel y guiñarle el ojo a quinn)

Después de esa demostración la clase transcurría hasta finalizar el día

Rachel caminaba por los pasillos con su ramo de rosas y globo hacia la puerta de salida, no lo podía creer como las cosas habían cambiado tanto en solo unos días

D: hola Rachel (se acerca la rubia a una distraída morocha sacándola de sus pensamientos)

R: me asustaste, (sobresaltada)

D: discúlpame no era mi intención, (mirando a la morocha dirigiéndose a las rosas) veo que te han dado un detalle

R: SI la verdad estoy algo sorprendida mi día ha estado algo surrealista, pero dime Dianna de que querías hablar?

D: es sobre Quinn y Santana

R: si ¿qué pasa con ellas?

D: se que no me conoces, pero lo que te diré a continuación puede que no me creas pero es verdad y deberías de estar informada

R: te escucho

D: ellas solo juegan contigo Rachel, no son de fiar, son personas sin sentimientos que solo buscan satisfacer sus necesidades egoístas y superficiales sin importarle los demás, así que te aconsejo que te alejes de ellas si no quieres salir lastimada

R: (la mira algo confundida por la declaración) con que fundamentos te basas para decirme esto, como sabes eso?,

D: No puedo decirte mas, solo que te alejes y te cuides de ellas

R: discúlpame no comprendo, que ganas con ello?

Suena el timbre y el resto de las clases salen

D: solo de una chica a otra te digo que te cuides es lo único que puedo hacer así que tú sabrás

(Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar)

R: Dianna espera, necesito saber que pasa….

La morocha intenta alcanzar a Dianna pero esta se le pierde entre la multitud de estudiantes y queda intrigada

Una castaña pensativa llega a su casa después de su día tan raro, y apenas comenzaba la semana

P1: hola princesa, (la besa y mira sorprendido las rozas) y eso? (Señalando las flores) finn de nuevo?, que creativo me sorprende ahora creo se está aplicando

R: (lo mira con una sonrisa) no papa me las dio santana

P1: ¿santana?, (la mira extrañada) Pero no que ella te odia, acaso es algún tipo de broma?

R: no papa fue su forma de invitarme a salir (la morena le cuenta lo ocurrido)

**Mientras en casa de fabray**

Q: mierda, mierda, mierda, santana me ha descubierto, pero como se atreve a tomar mi idea como suya, ahora Rachel pensara que ella es su admiradora, que voy hacer, piensa Quinn, piensa (se detiene por un momento)….espera, (recordando la escena con más detalle) las rosas son azules, pero…. no del mismo azul que yo creo que tengo una oportunidad aun….

**En casa López**

S: bien santana, ya diste el primer paso y lo mejor que Berry acepto, eso es 1 para mi 0 para ti Fabray, Y apenas comenzamos

La semana seguía transcurriendo con un poco de normalidad para las chicas, Rachel cada mañana seguía recibiendo las rosas con el mensaje de A, que sentía curiosidad de saber quién era al recibir la nota aclaratoria que santana no era su admirador secreto

Mientras que santana preparaba todo para la salida, cada que tenían oportunidad se acercaba a Rachel para saludarla o con cualquier pretexto solo para pasar tiempo con ella

Quinn, miraba lo que ocurría pero cuando tenía oportunidad también se acercaba a Rachel platicar con ella pero aun no la invitaba a salir pues tenía también una sorpresa preparada para ella

En la escuela comenzaban a darse cuenta de que algo pasaba por el cambio de actitud de la capitana y co-capitana de las cherrios, con la capitana del club glee

Finn solo observaba a lo lejos lo ocurrió siempre con una sonrisa de auto suficiencia (pensando, Rachel te darás cuenta que soy lo mejor para ti y regresaras pidiendo que vuelva contigo pero seré paciente)

La semana transcurrió hasta

El jueves en la tarde en casa de los Berry….

Una Rachel con sus padres preparando la cena cuando tocan a la puerta

(Toc, toc)

R: quien?

(Nadie responde)

R: abre la puerta y mira una enorme caja con una nota. Para LA ESTRELLA Rachel Berry

P1: quién es?

R: nadie papa solo dejaron una caja para mi (empujando con fuerza la gran caja un poco pesada)

P2: de quien?

R: no lo sé (mira un poco extrañada la nota) no reconozco la letra

P1 y P2: pues ábrela

R: y si es una bomba

P1: tienes razón, no la abras

P2: ya par de paranoicos, si fuera una bomba aria tic, tac, y no hace así además hace rato hubiera explotado

R: pues papa tiene razón no hace ningún sonido (con desconfianza comienza abrir la caja)

P1: que es princesa?

R: es …..

Dentro de la caja sale un globo en forma de estrella dora, amarrado de una muñeca del peluche tamaño persona, era un hermoso león el cual de cuello colgaba una tarjeta en forma de estrella

_**Hola mi pequeña estrella, por medio de este pequeño presente solo quiero avisarle que usted y yo tenemos una cita el día sábado le prometo que no se arrepentirá, solo le pediré que lleve ropa cómoda y no se moleste por preguntar a donde porque es una sorpresa solo puedo decirle que será algo fuera de serie pasare por usted a las 5 puntual, **_

_**Atte.: Quinn**_

_**p.d. : preguntara porque el león y es porque así como el lucha por su reino en la selva yo luchare por conquistar su corazón….y cuando lo abrace es como si yo lo hiciera**_

Rachel en ese momento toma su celular y manda mensaje a la rubia…

R: gracias, esta hermoso…. :-)

Q: (disculpa si soné autoritaria, pero no quería una negativa suya, pero si no es posible lo entenderé)

R: el sábado te espero puntual….descansa Lion Quinn

El día viernes ya había llegado y una castaña esta terminándose de alistar para su primera salida de final de semana, cuando una morena toca la puerta

P2: hola imagino eres santana (traiga un vestido perla estraple entallado con cabello recogido y maquillaje natural unos zapatos de tacón fino con un bolso de mano plata)

S: señor Berry mucho gusto y si soy santana López, se encuentra Rachel?

P2: claro pasa en unos minutos baja

En ese momento bajando las escaleras (una Rachel con un vestido color azul obscuro cruzado descubiertos entallado hasta la cintura y con olan al final con el cabello suelto semi ondulado tacones finos muy altos maquillaje suave y bolso de mano)

S: (que hermosa se ve) hola Rachel (sonríe)

R: hola santana, estas muy lindas (se sonroja por el comentario)

S: gracias tú también te ves hermosa

P2: (un leve sonido de garganta) bueno señorita López, no traiga muy tarde a mi princesa y cuídela mucho

S: por supuesto señor Berry

R: adiós papa

P2: cuídate princesa y no muy tarde ..

Al salir una limusina, blanca espera a las joven pareja

R: que es esto?

S: una limusina, obvio Berry

R: si santana, lo sé, es solo que me sorprende

S: esto es solo el principio Rachel, le abre la puerta para que entre y cuando la castaña pasa ella se acerca y le susurra en el oído, realmente estas muy hermosa Rachel, quien diría que debajo de esa ropa de abuelita escondes un cuerpo muy sexy ( la mira picara)

R: (se detiene y siente un pequeño escalofrió), gracias (sonrojada) entra a la limusina

Ya ambas camino a su primer lugar de la noche

S: hemos llegado

R: al teatro?

S: si, adonde pensabas te llevaría

R: no lo sé a cenar a un Mc Donals (lo cual me decepcionaría) sé que te encantan

S: de haberlo sabido que querías ir ahí no me hubiera puesto a investigar que dan una función de los miserables, un grupo de actores estudiantes para recaudar fondos

R: es enserio? (La verdad la tenía en otro concepto)

S: es una pequeña puesta y déjame decirte, que también me gusta el teatro, como la música y pintura

R: quién lo diría santana, toda una chica cultural, la verdad es una sorpresa muy grata en verdad

S: que bueno te gusto, entramos (tomando de la mano a la castaña)

R: claro (porque siento esta pequeña electricidad)

2 horas después…

S: qué tal te pareció?

R: muy buena esos estudiantes son excelentes no sabía que fueran de NYADA

S: la verdad que si son buenos, pero eh de reconocer que tu eres muchísimo mejor y cuando entres ahí, me encantara verte en la obra que realices

R: gracias san, le da un beso en la mejilla

S: (se sonroja) bueno creo que ya es hora que vayamos a cenar, (la toma de la mano y se dirigen a la limusina)

Unos minutos más tarde

R: porque vamos al muelle?

S: es una sorpresa (mirada picara)

R: acaso piensas ahogarme?

S: es probable jajaja, como crees Rachel, es solo nuestro siguiente punto para otra sorpresa

R: (esta santana es muy diferente a la de la escuela, relajada, sin tener que poner esa careta de foxy o bichi, ahora entiendo porque britt la quería tanto)

S: bueno señorita piensa bajar o quedarse ahí el resto de la noche

Perdida en sus pensamientos no se percato que ya habían llegado hasta que le hablo la morena

R: claro

Caminando por el muelle hasta llegar a un pequeño yate

S: aquí es, sube

R: no sabía tuvieran un yate

S: hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi (sonríe)

Una mesa decorada para dos en la borda se encontraba con unas velas y rosas en el centro, con una botella de champagne enfriándose y un violinista se encontraban junto a un mesero esperando, al abordar sale el capitán junto a su asistente, les dan la bienvenida

R: nunca me había subido a un yate

S: me da gusto ser la primera con la que compartas esa experiencia

R: gracias

C: bueno señoritas estamos listos para zarpar

R: zarpar?

S: si Rachel haremos un pequeño recorrido mientras cenamos (tomando a la castaña de la mano hasta llegar a la mesa)

R: te puedo hacer una preguntar , (desde hace rato no dejaba de rondarle una idea en la cabeza)

S: claro

R: porque este cambio?

S: (se quedo por un momento, pensando las palabras ) porque me di cuenta que soy una maldita, que tu estuviste conmigo cuando mas necesite apoyo, sola no habría podido superar lo de….(se detiene por un momento y suspira) britanny

R: lo siento, no quería recordaras cosas dolorosas (se disculpa nuevamente)

S: no tienes porque pedir disculpas, es algo que ya poco a poco he ido superando, pero en verdad quiero enmendar todo lo que te eh echo

R: gracias, pero no hay nada que enmendar, pues todo ese drama que le has dado a mi vida me ayuda a ser más profesional y prepararme

S: (sonríe) bueno podemos ser amiga extiende la mano

R: claro amigas, estrechando su mano con la morocha

S: quieres cenar, muero de hambre (jala la silla para que se siente la castaña)

R: gracias, que caballerosa (suelta la carcajada)

S: se contagia de la risa de la castaña (se sienta)

Mientras le servían la cena el violinista tocaba en el fondo una santana y una Rachel tenían una plática entretenida, así fue transcurriendo la cena, entre platica música y risas cenaban, terminando la cena, la morocha se levanta extendiendo la mano a una castaña confundida

S: señorita Berry me concede esta pieza

R: encantada

S: sabes, después de todo no eres tan fastidiosa, sobre toda cuando te mantienes más tiempo callada (soltando una carcajada)

R: no me hace gracia, (dando un pequeño golpe en el brazo a santana)

S: lo siento, pero es mi forma de decirte gracias por aceptar y que me gusto esta noche contigo

R: lo siento (baja la mirada apenada, por la pequeña escena)

S: (toma la barbilla) no lo sientas, no me has hecho daño, con tu pequeña fuerza de nomo jajaja

R: (mirada seria)

S: lo siento no pude evitarlo,

Continuaban juntas bailando

S: miras el cielo, cuan estrellado esta noche

R: si, se ve hermoso

S: pero no más hermoso que tu, que tu brillas más que todas ellas, (se acerca para besarla a escasos centímetros)

Suena el celular de Rachel

R: disculpa, debe ser mi papa (separándose de santana para atender la llamada)

S: no te preocupes (que oportuno señor Berry)

R: sí, estoy bien, no tardo en llegar, besos (mirando a la morocha, pidiendo la disculpe) colgó la llamada, lo siento

S: no te preocupes, de hecho ya vamos de regreso, para que el señor Berry no me quiera matar por que su princesa no ha llegado al castillo (sonríe)

R: gracias

S: de nada

Llegaron al muelle y la limusina ya las estaba esperando el camino fue silencioso, tranquilo llegaron a casa de la castaña

S: se baja y da la mano a la castaña, (tomadas de la mano caminaban hasta la puerta)

R: me ha encantado todo, será una noche inolvidable para mí

S: a mí también me gusto mucho estar contigo Rachel, y discúlpame por todo lo mal que te he tratado

R: ya te dije que dejemos eso en el pasado, bueno hemos llegado

S: sana y salva

R: gracias, por traerme en verdad disfrute la velada, espero podamos repetirla

S: eso no lo dudes, bueno creo debo irme ya es algo tarde, se acerca y deposita un beso tierno en la mejilla de la diva, que descanses se voltea y comienza a caminar

R: que descanses (la mira subir al vehículo)

S: (da un ultimo vistazo y se retira) creo estoy enamorada de Rachel….

Bueno espero les allá gustado el capitulo, una vez más disculpen la demora espero actualizar más seguido y también los horrores ortográficos: S

El próximo cap., es la cita con Quinn, ya se están aplicando las chicas, y qué onda con Dianna, poco a poco saldrán las cosas,

Recuerden los rwt para saber si quieren final faberry o pezberry :P

Les dejo unos enlaces

TWITTER princesafaberry

watch?v=As9bF5-rvLI&feature=related

watch?v=Y6OI6PFgC3I&feature=related


	11. DISCULPA

Hola que tal pequeñas lectoras y no tan pequeñas….. y si hay algún chico también que lea lo saludamos

Desde MEXICO para el mundo

Antes que nada quiero pedir una disculpa sé que he abandonado este fic, bueno casi todos

Pero he tenido ciertos problemas, primero me quede sin trabajo luego sin compu Sin cel. sin

Internet (eso no es de dios) y ah Eso le agregamos problemas sentimentales…..del corazón

Perooooooooooooo

Ya lo del amor y esas cosas cursis solucionado, de nuevo el amor está en mi vida y eso me ha

Ayudado a la inspiración que también me había abandonado la gacha …..

En cuanto al celular pues igual ya me pude comprar uno sencillito pero ahí esta ayudándome a

Actualizarme con los fics (para leer aclaro) jajaja

Trabajo ya hay de nuevo wiiii ….pero seguimos sin compu (tiste) lo cual ya estamos en proceso de

Solución para seguir escribiendo y plasmando en estas páginas las ideas locas que salgan de esta ¨

Cabecita sexy y brillante ; P

Así que no amenazo…. advierto pronto volvereeeeee (música de fondo,,, marcha imperial star wars)

les mando un beso… sí solo uno porque luego se me gastan y un abrazo,, por eso de la crisis

Económica hay que ser equitativos XD

jajaja saludos sean felices y sonrían siempre…. Bueno no siempre pues pueden pensar que quizás

Están drogados jajaja

Nota motivacional, recuerden que después de la tormenta brilla el sol….


End file.
